


But tonight, there’s a sky and quite a view

by Eldritch_Exile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I think?, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Exile/pseuds/Eldritch_Exile
Summary: Captain Ivan Braginsky of Mundi’s city guards have been chasing after the thief that’s been plaguing Mundi’s aristocrats for several months now without any success. The criminal was simply too slippery, using both magic and wiles to easily get away. Then, he meets Alfred, the young man who charges so recklessly into life, and everything changes.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Make my messes matter; Make this chaos count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/gifts).



> This is my 2020 RusAme Secret Santa gift for Sage. It's mainly the second specific prompt with elements and ideas from the other prompts, especially the vague ones. These are the prompts I've used:
> 
> 2\. "Magic/Fantasy AU (humor/romance, M/E):  
> Alfred is just another humble Robin-Hood thief on the roads. Granted, he's cheerful, as flexible as a cat, incredibly talented and wove air magic as if it was as easy as breathing. Meet Ivan, the Sheriff constantly being outwitted by said humble thief. And he's getting a little tired of it. Who knows, maybe his next plot to trap the thief might actually work…"
> 
> Or maybe:
> 
> 1\. Alfred the gentleman thief
> 
> 2\. anything related to Anastasia the Musical
> 
> I swear when I first saw the prompts, the first scene in my head was Alfred doing the My Petersburg scene with Ivan. It's one of my favorite songs from the musical, so I used it as the title for this fic and as inspiration for one of the scenes. I'm sorry if it's not exactly a Robin Hood setting (I think?) and that I sort of mixed up some of the prompts. I swear I've got most of the chapters written up. I hope you like it!

\------

Ivan couldn’t help but feel out of place in the Masquerade party. 

The party was in full swing, with the nobles mingling without care. From his vantage point, he can see them all dancing and drinking, their masks glittering under the lights of the crystal chandelier. It was as if they'd forgotten the threat of the thief who promised that he'd take the contessa’s diamond necklace right from her neck. 

It wasn’t the first time the thief had made such a threat and succeeded. He had done it enough times that he had earned a reputation and a name in the city of Mundi. The Phantom Fera, they called him. The rumors said he was a wildling that lived outside the city and only came to cause menace to its people. Such rumors tended to ignore the magic that the Fera seemed to possess, magic that should only be available to those with noble blood. 

Ivan made a habit of ignoring such ridiculous rumors. He had a job to capture the thief, and the rumors, too wild and exhaustive, were not going to help him. 

Ivan frowned at the thought and searched the crowd for the lady. There she was, holding court in one of the chaise lounges scattered around the room. The large blue diamond was shining brilliantly and attractively around her neck. It matched the sapphires that dotted the half-mask she wore over her eyes, one that was painted in the dark blue and gold of Mundi. 

She seemed unperturbed by the threat, still so confident to surround herself with the unknown and masked faces of the crowd around her. 

Then again, most nobles have little to worry about. 

In their opinions, it is up to Ivan, as captain of the city guards, to worry about such trifles. Ivan sighed as he scanned the crowd around the contessa, trying to determine if the thief had somehow managed to sneak in among the guests. It was quite difficult to tell with all the nobles’ elaborate costumes and masks in play. 

Just once, Ivan hoped that the nobles would try and make their jobs as guards easier. But every day, they seem to strive to prove him wrong. 

The music picked up speed, and he watched a blond man offer his hand to the contessa for a dance. She flipped her fan close before taking his hand and moving to the dance floor. Ivan sighed, staring intently at the masked man. As the tempo of the music continued to rise, the dancers moved faster, spinning in circles, exchanging partners with an easy flick of their hand and a turn. 

It made it difficult to track the contessa’s movement and the location of the thief’s target around her neck. 

Ivan startled as he felt someone move beside him. It was one of the guests, a young man who wore a midnight blue suit embroidered with golden constellations and a dark red half cape draped around his left shoulder. He wore a white half-mask shaped to resemble a wolf, and his lips, painted silver to match his mask, curved into a teasing smile. 

“Captain,” he drawled. “You should be enjoying yourself. It’s not everyday that we invite commoners like you.” 

“It is unfortunate, but I am not here to enjoy myself,” Ivan answered, eyes still watching the nobles on the dance floor. “Now, please, let me do my job.” 

“Ah yes,” the young noble continued to talk, his eyes glinting with mirth even as his smile widened into a grin, even though Ivan had made it clear that he was done with the conversation. He was not in the mood for a conversation, especially not with a young and vapid noble. “The contessa’s dear heirloom, quite the lovely target. He’s quite bold isn’t he, this phantom?” 

Ivan wanted to throttle him, but doing so would probably end up with him losing his job. “My lord,” he said, turning to the young masked noble, briefly taking his eyes off the dancers. “I’m sure there are more suitable conversation partners eager for your attention.” 

“Ouch,” the young man drawled. “I think I was just rejected. It’s a shame. Well, good luck, captain.” Then, with a wink at him, the noble sauntered away, humming the same tune as the musicians accompanying the dance. 

Ivan huffed and turned back to the dancers. The music has changed, becoming slower and softer as people settle and return to their original partners. He saw the young man in a wolf mask slip in with the rest of the crowd as the new song began. As if he had felt Ivan’s eyes on him, during the pause in the music where partners now faced away from each other, the young man seemed to look at him. 

With a smirk, the stranger held up his forefinger over his lips as if he was asking for silence in the already, momentarily quiet room. Ivan frowned at the gesture, already feeling suspicious. 

Then, the young man snapped his fingers, and the light of the ballroom went out. Ivan immediately darted towards the dance floor, trying to find either the contessa or the man in the wolf mask. He couldn’t find them in the dark and the shifting, panicking mass of guests that surrounded him. Around him, some of the nobles shrieked as the wind comes into the ballroom, buffeting them in a sudden onslaught, the windows and the chandelier swaying and clattering in the sudden tempest. 

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the chaos was over. The lights returned to the room, and the nobles started murmuring and demanding answers from the guards scattered around the room. 

Ivan flinched and stilled as he heard the familiar voice of the countess raised in a sudden scream. He turned towards her direction, where she was patting around her now bare neck. The jewels she was so proud of was now gone, as promised by the thief. 

“That thief!” She was screaming to everyone around her. “What are you all doing!? Find him and my necklace!” 

“Now,” a familiar drawl echoed around the room. Ivan clenched his fists as he remembered their earlier interaction. “There’s no need for such drama.” 

Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the sound of that voice. On the balcony above the grand staircase, the young man in the wolf mask sat on the railing. On his right forefinger, he twirled the glittering diamond necklace from the contessa. 

The thief had made his grand entrance. 

“I’m already here, aren’t I?” The Fera said, and Ivan can easily imagine the thief winking just as he had a few minutes ago. He dangled the necklace over his head, the lights reflecting off the jewels, iridescent and tantalizing. “It’s a pretty things, ain’t it? Should match my eyes, I think.”

“What are you all doing? Get him!” 

The guards on the balcony recovered from their earlier surprise, and they dove towards the thief. The thief chuckled as he pocketed the necklace and easily dodged the guards, standing on the railing before flipping over them both. Another guard took his baton and lunged towards the thief, trying to hit him, and the thief simply whirled with a laugh, kicking at the guard’s feet and tripping him up. 

“Come on,” the thief taunted, boosting himself up to sit on the railing of the balcony again, his back to the nobles below. “You’ve got to be faster than that.” 

When the guards on the balcony recovered and tried to go after the thief again, they were pushed back by a large gust of wind. The young thief let himself fall backwards, flipping into a somersault before landing gracefully, cushioned by the wind onto the marble floor below. He spread his arms wide before taking a bow, like a performer after a grand show. 

“While it’s been fun, I really should be going,” he said with a smirk. His blue eyes seemed to roam around the stunned nobles, many of whom looked like they expected him to attack. Ivan was already moving towards him but was sent back by a gust of wind with an easy flick of the thief’s hand. This time, when the young thief spoke, it seemed like it was directed especially at Ivan. “I hoped you enjoyed yourselves.” 

The earlier tempest returns, and Ivan had to shield his eyes from the biting gusts of wind. When the wind died down, the thief and the diamond necklace were already gone. 

Ivan closed his eyes and sighed. It was another failure. He looked around the disheveled nobles and soldiers. It was all such a mess. 

\------

Strolling around Mundi’s central market was one of Alfred’s favorite things to do. 

The city of Mundi was a harbour town. It was the continent’s city of commerce, and so, its central market was always bustling with people. Alfred always loved how loud and lively the place was, how crowded and busy the city’s streets could be. The central market’s noises and chaos was so much different from the music and glittering jewels of the nobles in the King’s District. 

It was so much different from the Masquerade the other night, and it was that difference that made it all the more interesting. 

He was looking at some toys when he felt someone bump into his legs. Reflexively, he reached a hand to steady the child who almost fell back. “Woah, kiddo,” he said. “Be careful.” 

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise before he stepped back with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at his shoes as he kicked at a pebble. Alfred thought the boy looked familiar. He had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. Alfred wondered if he was the son of a rich merchant or noble, considering the boy was wearing a uniform for the royal academy. The only thing out of place from the formal attire was the fluffy purple scarf he wore around his neck. 

“Just don’t run around too fast,” Alfred said with a friendly smile. “You’ll keep bumping into people that way.” 

The boy flushed red and smiled, his cheeks dimpling. “I was just very excited.” 

“Oh?” Alfred laughed as he crouched down to be on the boy’s level. “What about?” 

“Papa promised he’ll buy me a gift today!” He announced with a grin. The boy rocked on the balls of his feet as if he couldn’t stay still. Alfred remembered being the same age as him and being excited for gifts as well. “I wanted to take a look.” 

“And where’s your father?” Alfred asked as he peered over the boy’s shoulder, trying to see if there were any frantic parents or guardians looking for a lost child. The market could be very dangerou for children, especially one that wore a uniform only reserved for the country’s elite. “Does he know you’re here?” 

The boy’s eyes widened again and his smile fell, easily replaced by a frown at his dawning realization. “Oh,” he said in a soft voice. 

“Did you come here with him?” 

The boy looked at him doubtfully now, suspicion flitting across his face as he forgot his earlier excitement. “Papa says not to talk to strangers,” he said. 

Alfred snorted and chuckled, trying to hide it from the boy behind his hand. He didn’t want to offend the child and to have him run away, endangering himself further. “A little late for that though, don’t you think? I’m Alfred. Now, I’m not a stranger, right? I can help you look for your dad.” 

The boy looked unimpressed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know,” he said. 

“Come on,” Alfred said, offering his hand. “I’m not a bad person. You can talk to me.” 

“That’s not true!” The boy protested. “You’re kinda a bad person.” 

Alfred frowned and looked around. He didn’t want anyone to think he was a danger to the kid, and gods forbid, anyone think that he was trying to abduct him. He wondered what the boy was talking about. It wasn’t like he had done anything wrong to him, and surely, a child wouldn’t know of his nighttime achievements.

He gave the boy an exaggerated look of offense. “Why am I a bad person?” 

“You’re trying to get me to disobey,” the boy explained with a nod. “That’s bad.” 

“Right,” Alfred hummed under his breath as he considered the child’s logic. “Alright, I guess you make a good point.” 

“Yeah!” The boy agreed enthusiastically, nodding his head. Then, he seemed to realize that he was still in a predicament, and his shoulders slumped, his head hanging down. It was surprising that the boy didn’t look ready to cry yet. Alfred wanted to cheer him up, but the boy was also right to be suspicious. 

“I’m sure your dad will find you,” Alfred said, gently poking his finger at the child’s shoulder. “How about this? I can wait for him with you.” 

“But, but--” 

“We don’t have to talk,” Alfred assured the boy with a friendly smile. He sat cross legged on the ground beside the boy, not minding the dirt and grime of Mundi’s cobbled streets. “I can just sit here, so you don’t have to be alone. Is that alright?” 

The boy nodded, not looking Alfred in the eyes. However, he did reach out and held on to Alfred’s shirt tightly while his other hand fiddled with the edge of his scarf as he stood closer to him. Alfred gave him an encouraging smile before turning to look at the toy seller, whose business they must be impeding. “I’m sorry,” he mouthed, and when Matthias just sighed in defeat, Alfred thanked the gods that he was one of his best customers. He made a note to buy all of Matthias’ stocks later. He was sure the kids would love it. 

It was only a few minutes later that Alfred noticed the commotion from a few feet away. He could guess that it was the boy’s father considering the frantic calls of a name. “Sasha!” 

Still, Alfred would never have guessed that the boy’s father would be a familiar face. The captain of the guards, Ivan Braginski, broke from the crowd he was weaving through to rush towards them. 

“Papa!” Sasha exclaimed as his father came forward, releasing his hold on Alfred to hug his father. The captain looked flustered and worried by the child’s sudden movement. Alfred thought it was a good look on the usually so stoic captain. Alfred stood up from where he sat, smiling at the excitement the child, Sasha, was showing. Sasha seemed to be pointing at Alfred as he chattered at his father, and Alfred took that as his cue to approach. 

“Captain,” Alfred greeted, smiling and giving a slight tilt of his head as a greeting. “I was just trying to help him.” 

“We didn’t talk! Promise!” Sasha said, looking between his father and Alfred. He seemed to be pleading with Alfred to go with his little obvious lie. “He was just gonna stay with me until you came.” 

Alfred gave the captain of the guards a friendly grin. He wondered if the other recognized him, if Alfred was courting danger by deciding to talk to the other. “Thank you,” Ivan said, returning a smile of his own. So it seemed, Alfred thought, that the other man had failed to recognize him. Then again, he was used to wearing masks both figuratively and literally when he was handling his heists. 

He wasn’t meant to be recognized. 

Alfred shrugged. “It’s no big deal,” he said. “I take care of kids a lot.” 

“Let me thank you,” Ivan continued as he brushed back Sasha’s hair from where it had fallen over his eyes. A soft, fond look passed over his eyes, and Alfred wondered about the boy’s mother. A part of him felt guilty about flirting with the captain the night before. 

“You don’t need to,” Alfred said. While he would enjoy seeing this side of the guard, his self-preservation still screamed at him to reject the other, to go back home and pretend this all never happened. 

“I insist,” Ivan said. “We were going for lunch after this. Let me treat you.” 

Alfred dug his fists into his pocket and chewed at his lip. Sasha was looking at him expectantly and excitedly, and he never liked disappointing children. He smiled at the child before turning back to Ivan. “Alright,” he replied. “Why not?” 

When Ivan gave him a smile with the same fond look on his purple eyes that he just had, Alfred would pretend that he didn’t just feel his heart flutter. 

He was good with masks. He was good with pretending. 

\------

Ivan groaned as he checked over the papers on his desk again. There was so much to consider, so much to plan for. There was the coronation happening soon, and the thief was still out at large. After the contessa’s necklace, he had even been able to steal several jewels and important heirlooms from other nobles. It was only a matter of time before the nobles looked for someone to take the blame, and Ivan would be an easy target. 

Ivan’s investigations into the nobles’ suspicious and corrupt activities probably would not help. It was a strange thing, the investigation. The more he looked into the issue of corruption, the more he found he could predict the thief’s next targets. The Fera was targeting the most corrupt among the nobles. How interesting that even a thief seemed to have some kind of moral code. 

And now, he had to deal with some baseless rumors on top of everything. The rumors that the crown prince’s younger brother was still alive seemed to spread in Mundi overnight, attracting many con artists and opportunists to their city. 

He should find some time to warn Alfred about them. The younger man had so easily become a part of their lives that it was sometimes easy to forget that it hasn’t always been that way. 

Sasha would get upset if Alfred became entangled with these new rumors that have come up, and Ivan did not like the idea of the younger man being in danger either. 

There was a knock on his door, and Ivan looked up from his work to see one of his lieutenants. “Captain,” he said. “There’s been a disturbance in the western city gate.” 

Ivan pressed his fingers to his temples. His attention always seemed to be stretched thin nowadays, with everything pulling him apart. He couldn’t wait for work to finish for the day. He looked at the time on the clock tower outside his window. He had promised both Sasha and Alfred that they could have an early dinner together in Sasha’s favorite restaurant, and he intended to keep such a promise. He would just have to be a bit late. 

“Lead the way,” he told his lieutenant. 

It was easy enough to get to the city gate, but when they reached the place, there was no commotion to be found. He only saw some of the other guards waiting for them. 

“Captain.” His vice-captain was at the head of the group. Ivan felt a chill down his spine as he saw the weapons they all held. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ivan asked. He gripped the hilt of his own sword, but he knew that if they all attacked him, there would be no chance of winning. Vice-captain Winter was from a noble family, which meant he had magic to use against him. He didn’t like his chances. 

“Well, you’ve been looking around in the wrong places, captain,” the man said, with a smirk. He wasn’t quite as imposing as his father, one of the country’s most decorated generals, but he is just as arrogant. Ivan hated him just as much, and he cannot deny that his investigations into noble families had gotten into the Winter family as well. “Ignored warnings that have been given. We’re just cleaning up your mess.” 

Ivan gritted his teeth. “I see,” he said. He hoped that Sasha and Alfred would both be safe no matter what happens to him. He was sure that the younger man would take care of his son. He trusted Alfred with that much. 

When the men finally attacked him, Ivan drew his sword to block their attack. It was difficult to face so many on his own, but he was not going down without a fight. He wasn’t going to take such betrayal so easily. 

While his vice-captain was trained well, many of the guards he’d brought with him were not. Ivan didn’t get to his position as captain of the guards as a commoner without any skills. He was proud of how far he’d come without the help of magic and noble blood. Still, no matter what skill Ivan had, he was still outnumbered and outmatched. There was not much he could do when faced by more than ten men. 

He blocked another strike, but he was starting to tire. Several of the traitors had already fallen, but with every man that falls, it felt like two more took their place. Ivan gritted his teeth as he was forced to his knees when another managed to kick him behind the leg, and someone pulled his arm behind him and forced him to look at his traitorous vice captain. 

Ivan sneered at him and spat at his dark leather boots. 

The man laughed. “Captain,” he taunted. “You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you’d stopped when I asked you to.”

The man raised his claymore, ready to take a strike. Ivan felt the weight of resignation on his chest as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to leave his son without a parent. He never would have wanted to die without being able to say goodbye. 

But the blow never came. 

Instead, Ivan felt a swift breeze pass by before hearing the yelps and startled shrieks from the vice captain and the other traitors. He opened his eyes to see the familiar form of the Fera, slashing with a rapier and a stiletto at the guards all around him. He had the element of surprise, and he didn’t waste it, moving as swiftly as the wind he came with, darting around the guards, and slicing at them with graceful movements, like he was dancing at another masquerade instead of fighting in the wild. 

Whenever his enemies got too close, the thief easily sent them back with a quick burst of wind. Ivan couldn’t move in his shock. He didn’t know why the thief was there. He didn’t know why the Fera was helping him. The remaining guards tried to muster their forces and attacked together, trying to pierce the thief still dancing in their midst. He acted like they were no threat at all and weaved his way around them, the eye of a storm, ever calm in the midst of chaos. 

Beautiful and bright despite all the fighting, Ivan thought with a sense of awe. 

When the guards realized that they stood no chance against the wild thief, they turned tail and ran. The thief didn’t pursue them, only throwing his head back and laughing. When he turned towards Ivan, the captain saw that the thief was no longer wearing the wolf mask from before. This time, he wore a mask shaped like a crow, black and ominous, a vision of death. 

“Captain,” the thief spoke, but this time, there was no hint of the teasing and flirting from the party. Instead, the voice was a familiar one, one that Ivan has heard so many times in the past few weeks, a voice that has spoken so gently to Sasha, narrating fairy tales and stories of heroes, and so cheerfully to him. 

He froze in shock and tried to stand even with his injuries. The Fera was quick to lend a hand, rapier and dagger already sheathed as he steadily held Ivan with familiar calloused hands. When Ivan met the same blue eyes behind that mask that shone brightly whenever he told tales of heroism to Sasha, Ivan could no longer deny it. 

“Alfred?” He spoke in a whisper, as if speaking any louder would make the words even more true. 

The thief’s easy smile turned into a grimace. Just like the party, he pressed a finger over his lips, a plea for silence. “Hello captain,” Alfred said, voice soft and kind. It didn’t help ease the sting of betrayal that Ivan felt. Alfred pressed a hand to Ivan’s cheek, brushing his skin gently. “You were late for dinner.” 


	2. With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels a bit strange writing Alfred as the one showing Ivan magic since most of my previous works has the opposite dynamic for the two of them, but it's also nice. This is the chapter where I placed the My Petersburg scene. I hope you enjoy it!

\------

Surprisingly, Alfred did not bring Ivan to the city slums, to its red district, on their return to the city. It was what Ivan expected after learning that Alfred was the thief he had been chasing and that the other planned to bring him to his home. After all, that was the city’s center of crime. Where else would the Fera take residence? 

However, instead of the alleys and streets filled with the worst the city has to offer, Alfred brought him to the Artisan district, to a cozy music hall frequented by the city’s locals and travelers alike. Even Ivan has heard of the Lantern Hall, and it surprised him to know that this is where the city’s most prolific thief operated, right under all their noses. 

Alfred pushed the doors open, and the warmth hit them as they came in. Ivan stumbled inside, still injured from the earlier fight, only to be steadied by the younger man’s steady grip. “Welcome to the Lantern, captain,” Alfred whispered to his ear before letting go of his arm. 

The music hall was crowded, but no one seemed to have noticed their arrival, with everyone too focused on the show on the stage. A dark haired man in a deep purple coat sat at the piano bench, playing a soft tune that accompanied the sweet singing voice of the woman with him. “That’s Liz and Roderich,” Alfred explained as they made their way to the bar. “They’re our most popular performers.” 

“What about you?” Ivan asked, remembering how Alfred had told him that he was a dancer and a singer when Ivan had asked him during one of their meetings in the city. Perhaps, not everything Alfred had told him was a lie. “Do you perform here?” 

Alfred smiled over his shoulder and shrugged. “Sometimes,” he answered. “When I feel like it.” 

“Ah,” Ivan said, pulling Alfred back and holding him close, Alfred’s back to his chest, with an arm around the younger man’s waist. “Do you prefer your performances among the nobles? They do provide some pretty trinkets as tips, yes?” 

Alfred froze when he had pulled him close, as if he was going to respond to a threat, but at Ivan’s words, he seemed to relax and even chuckled. “It’s much more fun,” he said, a cheeky grin on his face. Ivan wanted to wipe the look on his face, wanted to find a crack in that perfect smile. Would the thief’s composure break and would he be flustered if Ivan was to kiss him now? “Besides, they deserve it, don’t they?” 

Ivan hummed and released the thief. It was an impulse for another time, he thought, for a time when neither of them were wanted by the city guards or in threat of execution. For another time when there wasn’t such a menacing glare at their direction. 

The man behind the bar had white hair and red eyes. Ivan knew him. Most people in the city did. In the city of commerce, Gilbert Beilschmidt was known for his business deals and his information network. He was one of the wealthiest merchants in town though the Lantern Hall was the only business in his name. They said that if you wanted to learn the trends and pulses of the city, you went to him, and he would give you what you need. For a price, of course. 

Alfred greeted the man like an old friend. “Gil!” He exclaimed, easily taking one of the unoccupied places in front of the bar. “A glass of your best wine, please.” 

Gilbert placed a glass in front of Alfred and poured some water in it. “Help yourself.” 

“Gil,” Alfred whined, pouting at the owner and bartender. “I’m not underage anymore.” 

“Oh, I know,” Gilbert said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know that.” 

“Then why?” 

“I just don’t trust you with alcohol in my establishment.” 

“Oh, come on!” Alfred protested. The graceful movements of a swordsman was gone and was replaced by the wild expressive gestures that Ivan has come to expect from the Alfred he had met in the city. “That was one time!” 

“And never again,” Gilbert replied with a smirk, giving the young thief a fond look. He shot a glare at Ivan, and Ivan guessed that the earlier glare was not for the both of them after all. Just him. The informant has never acted as such in all the city guard’s dealings with him. He would guess that Alfred has made a difference in this situation. “Besides, don’t you have a guest to entertain?” 

Alfred froze and shot an apologetic look at Ivan before turning back to Gilbert. “It’s fine, Gil,” he said, grinning wildly. “He’s a friend.” 

“Oh?” Gilbert turned towards Ivan, and when he spoke next, there was venom laced in his voice. “Should I pour you a drink, Captain Braginski? Are you off-duty?” 

“Gil!” Alfred said, reaching out to grab the other by the wrist. “I brought him here. Willingly.” 

“What for?” 

Alfred’s eyes darted around the room. No one seemed to pay them any attention, still focused on the show at the front of the room. But Ivan could understand Alfred’s apprehension. After the events of the day, he didn’t know who to trust either. “I’ll explain later,” Alfred said. “I just wanted you to know he’s here, so you won’t be surprised. I’m bringing him up to my room.” 

Gilbert sighed. “Do what you want, Al.” 

Alfred’s answering smile was a little hesitant, and Ivan was reminded of their first meeting, of the stranger who decided to help a lost child in the market. Alfred hopped off his seat and tugged at Ivan’s sleeve before leading them past Gilbert to the back room of the music hall. The glare he felt boring into his back did not disappear until the door was shut behind them, and with it, the music was gone as well. 

He followed Alfred up a flight of stairs, then another. At the end of the third floor hallway, Alfred pushed open the door to a modest room. There was a small desk with a stack of books and parchment, some of it clearly covered in the runes used for magic. The single bed had a mess of sheets above it, and the cloak Alfred usually wore hung over the foot of the bed, its ends spilling onto the floor. There was a bookshelf full of little trinkets, though none of it looked like any of the ones Alfred had stolen. A wardrobe stood ajar beside the bookshelf, and Ivan could see the red half-cape from the recent masquerade still hanging on it. 

“Isn’t this reckless of you?” Ivan asked, pulling at the edges of the cape in the wardrobe. 

Alfred was crouched by his bed, pulling something from underneath. He emerged with a small and ornate wooden chest that he placed on the bed before turning to look at where Ivan was. Alfred snorted at the confused look on the guard’s face. “No one comes up here without Gil knowing,” Alfred explained. “Besides, I’ve got my own traps set in place.” 

Ivan let go of the cape so fast that anyone would have thought that it had burned him. Alfred laughed as he took a seat on his bed, laughing at the sight. “Don’t worry,” Alfred said. “You have my permission to be here.”

“Why did you bring me here, Alfred?” 

“We’ve got to treat your wounds,” Alfred explained, patting the sheets beside him. “C’mere, let me look.” 

Ivan sighed and sat where the other indicated. Alfred gestured for Ivan to take his shirt off as he opened the box he had taken from underneath his bed. The small jewel he took out looked more like the treasures he keeps on stealing instead of the cheap, handmade trinkets he proudly displayed on his shelves. 

Seeing Ivan staring at the box, Alfred opened his palm to show the brilliant blue jewel in it. “It’s a magic crystal,” he explained. “I’m not that good at healing magic, so I usually store any healing spells in advance.” 

Ivan folded his shirt properly and placed it beside him. “So even the perfect hero has his weaknesses?” He teased Alfred. 

Alfred flushed as he reached out and pressed the crystal on Ivan’s skin. Ivan hissed at the sudden contact, the wounds on his skin protesting the touch. “Never said I was good at everything,” Alfred mumbled as the stone in his hands grew warm, channeling his magic. Ivan immediately felt the pain recede, and he watched as the skin stitched itself back together, without even a scar to show for it. 

When Alfred tried to pull away, Ivan grabbed his wrist to stop him. Alfred stared at him with wide eyes and started to stumble through his excuses and apologies. “Look, Ivan, I know, know you’re angry, but--” 

“I’m not angry, well not too much,” Ivan said. At Alfred’s look of disbelief, he sighed and pulled Alfred to sit beside him again. He continued to hold Alfred’s hand, feeling the rough calluses and the warmth still lingering from the healing spell on it. “I’m not angry. You got Sasha to my sister, and you saved my life. I am grateful for all that you’ve done.” 

“That’s--” Alfred seemed too stunned to answer properly. It was a strange and endearing thing, to see the charming and flirtatious Fera without any words to speak properly. “I was just--” 

Ivan chuckled before pulling Alfred closer to embrace him. Alfred froze in his hold, not quite like his reaction to a possible threat. When he relaxed, Ivan squeezed his shoulders in comfort before asking his question. “Can I kiss you?” 

Alfred laughed nervously, uncertain. Ivan waited patiently, holding on to the other’s hand. If today has taught him anything, it was that anything can happen. He would be dead now, with no chances of this ever happening, if Alfred had not come on time. It was a sobering thought. 

He released Alfred’s hand, thinking that the long silence must be Alfred’s kind rejection. However, the moment he did, Alfred surged forward to press a quick, too chaste kiss on his lips. There was a sheepish smile on the thief’s face as he quickly got to his feet, hands taking the chest and the magic crystal that had fallen on the floor.

“I have to talk to Gilbert,” Alfred said, clutching the small box to his chest. His eyes darted around the room, refusing to look at Ivan at all, and Ivan could see the slight hint of red in the other’s cheeks and ears even with the low light in the room. When Alfred finally met his eyes, he seemed to have returned to his normal behavior, confident grin firmly in place. “You need to get some sleep to recover. We’ll go get Sasha tomorrow.” 

\------

Alfred woke up in someone’s arms, and he froze for a moment, trying to remember the previous evening. He had gone down to talk to Gilbert, but Gilbert had gone out, and he ended up getting some drinks after all. 

After that...well, after that, what did he do?

“Alfred?” Ivan rumbled from beside him. 

Alfred froze. Then, as Ivan moved to sit up, Alfred squawked in alarm before falling off the bed. He cursed and groaned as Ivan peered at him from above. Alfred bit his lip and covered his face with his hands, lying down on the floor. He can feel the other man still looking at him and was embarrassed for such a clumsy display when he’s impressed Ivan with his fighting before. 

“Good morning, Alfred,” Ivan said in a teasing tone. “Are you alright?” 

Alfred peered at the other between his fingertips. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

Ivan’s lips quirked into a small smile. “It is amusing, yes? Is the floor comfortable for you?” 

“Shut up,” Alfred mumbled onto the palms still covering his face. He felt his head throb with a hangover that he should not have had. He should have listened to Gilbert, but it had been too tempting, and everything had been too much, too soon yesterday. Alfred had never practiced temperance in his life, not in the face of danger. “What did I do last night?”

“I believe we kissed,” Ivan replied. 

Alfred’s breath hitched as he remembered that particular incident, but that happened before he left the room, and he still didn’t remember returning to his room. “Not that,” Alfred said with a groan as he sat up and glared at Ivan. “What did I do when I returned?” 

Ivan still seemed amused at his state, and the city guard didn’t answer, only giving a hum in response. 

“Ivan,” Alfred whined. He sat up and rubbed at his temples, before resting his head on his knees as he turned his eyes to the other. Ivan looked good like this, sleep mussed and less composed than usual. Like this, Alfred might easily forget that Ivan used to be a threat to him, used to be the enemy he needed to avoid. “Was it that embarrassing?” 

Ivan chuckled. “You climbed into bed, and you would not let go,” he explained. “Even Sasha never clung so tightly when he’s seeking comfort from a nightmare.” 

That...wasn’t as bad as he expected, actually. Alfred grinned at Ivan before he stood up, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. He stretched his arms high above his head and groaned as he felt the soreness in them ease. When he turned to Ivan, the guard was seated at the edge of the bed and was staring at that sliver of skin under his shirt that was revealed in Alfred’s stretching. 

Alfred leaned forward, pressing his hands down on Ivan’s shoulders. “Like what you see?” 

There was no embarrassment or nervousness from being caught in Ivan’s expression as he met Alfred’s eyes directly. His violet eyes were bright and clear, and the same amused smile was on his face. “I cannot help it,” he said with an honesty that shocked Alfred. “You are very lovely.” 

Alfred’s eyes widened. The captain kept surprising him, Alfred thought with a smile. Alfred’s hair was probably messy with sleep, and he can feel the drool still drying at the corner of his lips. He was not put together after waking, with none of the grace and designs of the Fera, and he was far from what he would describe as lovely. 

Yet, Ivan was earnest with his compliment. 

Alfred’s mouth felt dry as he smirked at Ivan. He didn’t know why, but since he’s revealed his identity as the Fera to Ivan, he didn’t quite know how to act, which mask to wear, who he’s supposed to be. “Should we get ready to go then? We still need to get Sasha somewhere safer today.” 

“Of course,” Ivan answered, though Alfred had already turned away, looking through his wardrobe for something appropriate for their purpose. A glamour would be more effective if he didn’t have to change much with their appearances, and it would be better to appear as someone powerful and wealthy, someone people would hesitate to offend. 

“I am curious about something,” Ivan said as he watched Alfred change into the silks and velvets that the nobles and rich merchants of the city currently preferred. Alfred manipulated the air so easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He used it for simple things, like getting a chair out of his way or summoning a comb from his desk to fix his hair. It was a strange sight, rare and definitely suspicious. 

Alfred shrugged a deep blue coat on before facing Ivan. “What about?” 

“How do you have magic, Alfred?” Ivan asked. 

“Is that your polite way of asking if I’m some noble’s bastard?” Alfred laughed. “Don’t you think it’s funny that they would rather think I’m some wild, fey creature of the forest than admit that one of their mistakes has come back to haunt them?” 

“Is that what you’re doing?” 

Alfred shrugged. He found something more simple for Ivan. If they were questioned, Alfred could pretend that Ivan was his guard, a mercenary he hired for his services. He wasn’t quite sure how well Ivan could act, and it was better to stay close to the truth. “Here, wear this,” Alfred said, throwing the coat at Ivan. He took a seat and began lacing his boots as he thought of what to say to Ivan’s question. He hadn’t thought of why he started stealing from the nobles in a while, hadn’t had to. No one ever questioned him about it, not even Gilbert who knew the most about him. 

“I only steal from those who deserve my judgment,” he finally answered, lightly touching the embroidered edges of his sleeve. It sounded like an excuse even to his own ears, and he grimaced. “I have nothing better to do. I’m good at it.” 

“I see.” Ivan said nothing else but that as he stood to take up his sword again. Alfred eyed the blade for a moment, watched the captain of the guards and his expression for any other reaction, for any hint of danger. 

But Ivan did nothing else, showing nothing in his perfectly composed face. 

As Ivan reached for the door, Alfred called out. “Ivan,” he said, almost in a whisper that you can barely hear, like he was hesitating, like he didn’t know if he wanted the other to hear. 

But Ivan had heard, and he paused at the threshold. “Yes?” 

“Do you think it’s awful? What I’ve done?” 

Ivan looked pensive at the question. One of his hands rested on the hilt of the sword, and Alfred stared at it, refusing now to look the other in the eye. “I do not have the power or the right to pass that judgment.” 

His words felt like a direct response, an echo, to Alfred’s excuses, an accusation. Alfred looked up and saw those violet eyes observing him, calm and without the anger he expected. Alfred took a deep breath, feeling, for once, like the air around him wasn’t his to control, to use and direct like always. 

Then, he let the moment pass, letting the accusation die without acknowledgement as he easily and gracefully stood up, more like the Fera now than Alfred. He was always good at that, wasn’t he? At putting up defences and masks like a performance for people. Although Ivan’s accusation felt heavy and cold on Alfred's heart, the Phantom Fera simply grinned at the captain, confident and powerful. 

“I think we should get some food on the way there,” Alfred said, brushing past the other to open the door. He looked over his shoulder with something cheeky and altogether restless like the wind he controls in his eyes. “What do you think, Captain?” 

\------

“Not there,” Alfred said, stopping Ivan by pulling at the collar of his coat. 

Ivan stopped at the edge of the alleyway, turning to face the thief with him. “This is the fastest way to the central district,” he said, unimpressed. 

“Yeah,” Alfred agreed. “If you want to run into the most number of guards on patrol. Did you already forget that we’re the two most wanted men in Mundi right now?” 

Ivan frowned. “I thought you had your magic for glamour,” he said, gesturing at Alfred who wore his elegant outfit underneath his cloak. “I thought that was the purpose of your current outfit.” 

“That’s a backup plan,” Alfred said. He then grinned at Ivan. “Besides, my route is faster.” 

“And what is this route exactly?” 

Alfred offered his hand to Ivan. “Do you trust me, Ivan?” 

Ivan grimaced. “Unfortunately,” he answered. “Though it does not seem wise to.” 

Alfred laughed as Ivan took the offered hand. “What are you talking about?” He teased. “I am perfectly trustworthy.” Then, he took a step back, but instead of his feet landing on the cobbled street beneath him, it fell onto empty air. Alfred tugged on Ivan’s hand, urging him to follow his lead. Ivan glared at the empty air beneath Alfred. Alfred stood confidently, like he was on the bottom step of a staircase, but it was still quite unbelievable. 

“Come on,” Alfred tugged at their joined hands again. “It’s my magic, Ivan. I won’t let you fall. Let me show you my Mundi.” 

With a long suffering sigh, Ivan took the first step, joining Alfred on his invisible air staircase. “Your Mundi?” 

“The ugliest and most rotten city in the world,” Alfred drawled. He winked at Ivan before continuing up the stairs, pulling Ivan gently until the other stopped feeling so apprehensive about the way they were using. “The brightest and most beautiful city.” 

“Those are two very different things,” Ivan pointed out. 

The two of them stepped onto the roof of the music hall, a wide open space. Ivan could faintly see the northern gate and the red district from this height. Somewhere to the northwest, he could even see the harbor, its warehouses, and the colorful flags of the boats currently docked in Mundi. In the south, they can see the tops of the mansions and estates of the city’s wealthiest merchants and nobles. Above it all was the palace, beautiful and untouchable. 

Alfred was at the edge of the roof, staring right at it. “I used to dream of going there,” he told Ivan. “Everyone wants to live in a palace, right?” 

“Have you ever tried to rob it?” 

Alfred grinned at him then, like he was pleased with the suggestion. “Not yet,” he replied as if he was confessing some deep secret. “The coronation is a good opportunity.” 

“Alfred,” Ivan said, a tone of warning laced in his voice. 

“What are you going to do, Ivan? Stop me?” Alfred laughed, reminding Ivan of the thief who had teased and mocked him during the masquerade. “Don’t worry. This’ll be my last project.” 

“Your last?” Ivan swallowed, trying to banish the worry he felt at the words. Alfred was still at the edge of the roof, and even though Ivan knew that the other could command the winds as easily as he breathes, there was a part of him that can picture Alfred falling, that can picture the arrogant thief with lifeless eyes. “Why would it be your last?” 

Alfred shrugged. “It’s the heist of a lifetime, stealing from a palace.” He said. He turned to Ivan, flipping a stiletto in one hand in a playful manner. “Why shouldn’t it be my grand finale?” 

“And do they deserve your judgment too?” Ivan thought of the list that he had left behind in his office, a list that has closely matched Alfred’s previous targets, a list of the most corrupt nobles in Mundi. “The Royal family?” 

“Who knows?” Alfred mused with a grimace. He crouched at the edge of the roof again, and Ivan fought the urge to drag him back. When he spoke again, Alfred’s voice was bitter, and there was none of the cheerful and bright thief that Ivan had grown fond of. “I grew up on the streets. What would I know of the palace?” 

“And what is this plan of yours exactly?” Ivan asked. “How do you plan on getting into the most secure place in the city?” 

“Oh, they’ll just let me in,” Alfred said as he stood up. He turned to Ivan and offered one of his hands with its palm up again. Before Ivan could take it, Alfred stepped back into open air. Even though Ivan had climbed up to the roof on a staircase made of nothing air, he still rushed forward to try and stop the other. There was a teasing smile quirking at Alfred’s lips at such a reaction, as if he thought it was adorable. 

Ivan scoffed before scowling at the other. “What makes you think they’re that stupid?” 

“Prince Arthur is looking for his younger brother, isn’t he?” Alfred finally took his hand and pulled him to cross the bridge of air. He walked as if they were just casually strolling the streets of Mundi, as if they weren’t so high up that they would surely break their neck when they fall. “Of course he’ll welcome Prince Alfred into the palace.” 

Ivan groaned as he heard about that rumor again. There had been several attempts, several liars and actors that have already presented themselves to the crown prince. He would have thought that the famed Fera would have a better plan, a more original plan. 

Alfred stopped and pouted at his reaction. “You don’t think I can do it?” 

“I don’t think you should.” 

“Why?” 

“The rumors of the lost prince are stupid,” Ivan said. “He’s dead.” 

“That doesn’t matter,” Alfred said. His normally bright eyes looked dull as he returned his gaze to the palace. “All that matters is that the crown prince believes his brother is alive.” 

It left a bitter taste in Ivan’s mouth, the thought that Alfred was willing to use someone’s family and hope against them. It made him think of Sasha and what would happen to his son should he happen to die. It reminded him that Alfred hadn’t hesitated in killing the guards who had betrayed Ivan, that Alfred was reckless enough to charge into the most guarded estate of the nobles on his own. 

“He’s dead,” Ivan repeated with conviction. He would know, after all. More than anyone. 

“That’s right,” Alfred laughed, something so hollow and obviously fake. “He should stay that way. Now, come on, I’ll show you how to look down on Mundi from above.” 

As Ivan followed along, Alfred pointed out the sights of the Mundi he'd grown up with. He pointed to the docks where he used to play as a kid, where he had stolen from foreigners and travelers who didn’t know any better. He showed Ivan his old haunts, where he had kept himself and his meager possessions safe as a child. He showed him his favorite places from above, and he showed him those hidden parts of Mundi, the rot underneath the gilded porcelain. 

Ivan watched him throughout it all, watched as he seemed to return to the normal Alfred--bright, free, and ever ready to stride forward. It was a jarring contrast to the bitter young man of moments ago. 

They eventually climbed down to the residential part of the city’s central district. His sister’s home was warm and welcoming, and Ivan put aside his thoughts on Alfred as the ever-present worry he’s had for his son since the attack comes back. 

The door opened before he could even knock, and suddenly Sasha was there, hugging Ivan around the waist. “Papa!” 

Ivan relaxed as he rested a hand on the boy’s head. He looked well, so Alfred must have told the truth when he said he asked Gilbert for a favor, for protection for Ivan’s family. 

“Alfred! You’re here too!” Just as he had hugged his father, Sasha rushed to greet Alfred with a hug as well. Alfred easily relaxed into the child’s hold, whatever tension that he’s had during their journey, during their talk, seemed to disappear as he grinned at Ivan’s son. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Alfred said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Did you miss us?” 

“Uh-huh!” Sasha answered, letting Alfred take him into his arms. “Are we going home now?” 

“Not yet,” Alfred answered. “We’re going on an adventure for a while. This hero is going to bring you somewhere fun, alright?” 

“Is Papa coming too?” 

“Of course,” Alfred met his eyes and grinned, and oh, Ivan could not help but feel the warmth blossoming in his chest at that expression. He couldn’t help but think that Alfred looked too good with Sasha, like they were already a family. And wasn’t it funny, even knowing that Alfred was a dangerous thief, for Ivan to realize that he still wanted that. He wanted Alfred to stay. 

Alfred was still talking, holding on to Sasha tightly in his arms. “We can’t leave anyone behind, can we? Now, should I show you some magic, Sasha? Do you want to fly?” 

\------


End file.
